wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starflight's Family
Prologue A Skywing ran through Scarlet's palace towards the Diamond Spray River. In her talons, she held an egg with the top broken off. Inside were two dragonets, newly hatched. One, the male, was thin, and the other, the female, had smoke rising from her scales. The male had dark green eyes, and the female had blue eyes. Neither were normal colors for Skywing eyes. At the River, the Skywing was blocked by several others. Soldiers, she thought despairingly. There was a larger Skywing with them. She had dark orange scales and wore golden chain armor. "Well, well, well," the Skywing said menacingly. "Kestrel, my best soldier, running away from me. All because of two dragonets." "Your majesty!" Kestrel said, surprised. She bowed to the Skywing. "So what should I do?" the Skywing queen asked. "I know. You can give up the dragonets. I'll take one, and the other one disappears. What do you think?" Kestrel took a deep breath. "All right. I accept." Chapter One It was a normal day at JMA. The sun was shining and everyone was happy. "STARFLIGHT, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT OF BED!!" Starflight's blanket was pulled out from underneath him, causing him to topple off of the bed. "Um, ow?" Starflight mumbled. "You're supposed to be in the LIBRARY! Working as a LIBRARIAN!" Tsunami shouted. "You were supposed to wake up an HOUR AGO!" "All right, all right, I'm up!" Starflight muttered. "Give a guy a break." Starflight walked down to the library and sat at his desk. All in all, the day was very uneventful. At the end of the day, Clay came down to the library and chatted with Starflight. Then, Clay noticed something. "Hey, Starflight, I don't think I've ever seen you without that earring," Clay noted. "Oh, this?" Starflight asked as he fingered the ruby earring in his left ear. "When we were under the mountain, Kestrel hammered it into me that I wasn't allowed to take it off." "Well, Kestrel isn't alive anymore, so what's keeping you from taking it off?" Clay asked. "I don't know," Starflight answered. "It's just that I feel almost compelled to wear it. I asked my dad about it, and he said it was from my mother." "Huh, I would expect a Nightwing to wear a moonstone or onyx, but I wouldn't guess a ruby," Clay remarked. "It just doesn't seem like the type of jewel a Nightwing would be interested in. Skywing, yes, but not Nightwings." "Well, it sounds like someone actually studied for once," Starflight remarked. "Hey, I do it sometimes. No need to get sarcastic." Chapter Two The Dragonets were in the teachers' lounge relaxing. "Say, what do you guys think about my earring?" Starflight asked. "What, the one you've worn since you hatched?" Tsunami replied. "Yeah," Starflight answered. "Kestrel isn't around anymore to tell me to keep it on, so do you think I should take it off?" "To be honest, maybe you should," Tsunami said. "It can't be that healthy to keep an earring in your whole life and never take it out." The rest of the dragonets agreed. Starflight's Family Starflight's Family Category:Content (YOHIOloid56)